In recent years eyeglasses are requested for not only a function but also high ornamental character. Accordingly, for instance; there is a technology to fix a main body of a jewel at any place on a lens by a magnet, as stated in the Japanese published patent application 2000-318395, besides various decorations are given on an eyeglass frame.
This technology is that the first magnet is put on a desired position of a rear surface of a lens by a double-face adhesive tape, and the second magnet, on which an ornamental article is fixed, is held by a magnetic force on a relative position to the first magnet on the front surface of the lens detachable and rotatable.